


Warmth From A Cold Heart

by alrightheresali



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: Amity finally has a day to herself but her plans to relax are quickly interrupted by a certain human girl.Based on this prompt I found on tumblr: Cold temperatures force characters into close proximity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 427





	Warmth From A Cold Heart

"Hey Amity!" 

Amity's shoulders tensed as she cringed at the volume of Luz's voice. 

She was hoping for some peace and quiet on this lonely weekend. Edric and Emira were out doing whatever pranks and schemes they usually did when they didn't have school. Boscha was hanging out with the others and Amity didn't feel like dealing with them for a change. Instead, she headed towards the library to read and relax.

She knew her plans would change when she heard the human girl's boisterous voice echo throughout the silent library. 

Sighing slightly, Amity turned around to face Luz.

"You do realize you're in a _library_ , right?" 

"Sorry," Luz laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "What are you doing here on a weekend?"

"I should be asking you that, Huma-" Amity paused to correct herself. "- _Luz._ Don't you have potions to make with that owl lady and that...dog?" 

"King's actually a...um, I'm not sure what he is but I'm here because everyone I know is busy. I was going to read some manga. I didn't think this place had books like that." Luz's face beamed as she spoke. 

"Hmm. Alright." Amity stood there awkwardly waiting for Luz to leave. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she didn't have anything else to say. 

"But really, what are you doing here?" 

"Well, this is a library. What else would I be doing?"

"Oh... OH! Are you going to your secret hideaway?" Luz asked, excitedly. Amity couldn't help but smile a little, but controlled herself before answering.

"Yes. I was hoping to catch up on some reading."

"Ooo, like what? No no, let me guess! The fifth Azura book?" Luz clapped her hands together in anticipation. 

Amity nodded, causing Luz to squeal in delight. _Why was she getting so excited about this?_

"Well, I better get going. Enjoy your _manga_ , Luz." Amity turned on her heel, ready to head over to her hideaway until Luz shouted at her to 'wait'. She heard someone from across the library shush them, causing her to roll her eyes. 

"Can I join you?" 

"W-what?" Amity turned around to face her again.

"Never mind, that was stupid to ask. Sorry, bye Amity!" 

"No!" Amity put her hand out to stop Luz. "I mean-" Amity shut her eyes for a second and took a deep breath in. _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ "You may join me." Luz's smile widened. "But _please_ be quiet." 

"You got it!" Luz gave her a thumbs up. 

They made their way over to the romance section where Amity's little hideaway was located. Amity pulled the book _The Lone Witch & Secret Room, _revealing the hideaway. Luz gasped. 

"Why are you surprised? You've already been here," Amity said, with a tinge of anger to her voice.

"Sorry…" 

Amity sighed and entered the room with Luz following shortly behind. She closed the door and made her way to her desk and sat down. 

"You're free to read anything in here _except_ for that section." Amity pointed over to the section that read 'My Favorite Books'. She knew Luz had seen her diary and she definitely didn't want her to ever see it again. 

"Wow, thanks Amity! I promise I'll stay out of your hair." Luz scanned the shelves of books and picked a random one. 

Amity could hear Luz plop down on one of the big pillows in the corner of the room. Finally, she could read her book. She only hoped Luz would keep quiet as she read. She opened up the Azura book that was on her desk and took the bookmark out. 

She had to admit, she was grateful Luz let her borrow the fifth book. It was the newest one in the series and the library didn't have it yet. She didn't know a single person who enjoyed the Azura series until she met Luz. It still shocked her that another world had the same book series as her own. _How does that even make sense?_

Amity continued to read the book, pleasantly surprised that Luz was being quiet. She honestly didn't know if Luz was capable of doing so. She still didn't fully understand Luz. Like how she even ended up in The Boiling Isles in the first place? Why she always tried to talk to her? Why did she want to become a witch so badly? Why was she capable of making her smile? Or why-

"Hey, Amity?" 

Luz's voice startled Amity out of her thoughts. Her face felt hot and her heart was racing. _What's wrong with me?_

She didn't dare turn around, not wanting Luz to see the very obvious blush growing on her face. Instead she sat there, pretending to be focused on the book and answered; "Yes? What is it?" 

"What made you pick the romance section as your hideout?" 

"No one reads romance," she answered quickly. 

"Haha, right…" 

The room was quiet once again. Amity tried to get back to her book but heard Luz behind her shifting around on the large pillow. 

Amity turned around in her seat to face her. "Is something wrong?"

Luz sat curled up with her arms crossed shivering. "Is it just me, or did it get cold in here?"

Amity felt herself shiver, as well. It wasn't usually cold in this room, given its location. She looked around the room, searching for a possible source that could've caused the temperature to drop. As she looked around, a loud sound could be heard outside the door. Amity and Luz looked at each other in confusion. 

Amity got up from her seat and made her way to the other side of the room to open the entrance. Upon opening, she felt a gust of cold air. After fully opening the door, she came face to face with a wall full of snow. 

Her eyes widened as she quickly closed the door so no snow would fall into the room.

"Why is there _snow_ in the library!?" Luz screamed, shivering even more as the room got significantly more colder. 

"I have no clue. I'm guessing students from Hexside are practicing weather magic…" 

"Wow! That's so cool!" 

"Not when we're trapped in here!" 

"Right. Well, you're a witch...can't you do something?"

"I study abominations! I don't think I'll be able to do anything."

Luz groaned and curled up even more into the pillow. Amity couldn't believe how much the cold was affecting her. Maybe it was a human thing? 

"I ho-ope whoev-ever did this fi-figures out how to g-get rid of the sn-snow," Luz stuttered as her teeth clattered together. "It f-feels like An-Anta-tarcti-tica."

Amity winced in sympathy. It was extremely cold, but she wasn't suffering as much as Luz. She felt even worse when she noticed Luz was wearing short sleeves. Amity looked around the room. She knew she had a blanket somewhere. She found it folded up beside her desk. It was thin, but it was all she had.

"Here!" She grabbed the blanket and handed it to Luz. 

Luz took it from her with shaky hands and attempted to wrap it around herself. "Th-thank y-you." Luz sniffled.

Amity smiled slightly and walked back over to her desk to continue reading. She felt like they'd be stuck there for a while. 

"W-wait. Where's y-your blanket?" 

"I don't really need one. Besides, that was my only one." Amity looked over at Luz who was still shivering and frowned. 

"Co-come here." Luz patted beside her.

"W-what?" Amity blushed again, mentally cursing herself for it. 

"I know you're c-cold, Am-Amity. Your f-face is red."

"I-" Amity couldn't tell Luz the _real_ reason her face was red, so she went along with it. "Maybe I'm a _little_ cold, but seriously you need the blanket more. Just look at you! You're shivering horribly, you could get sick!" _There you go again, worrying about the human girl._

"Really, I in-insist." Luz lifted one side of the blanket with her hand to make room for Amity.

Amity sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. _I cannot believe I'm doing this._ She grabbed the book and walked towards Luz. She got under the blanket, keeping some distance between them. 

"Come on, w-why are you so far away? You don't have to make this awkward!"

" _You're_ making this awkward!"

"Really, Amity. I don't bite." Luz looked over and noticed her book in Amity's hand. "Ooo, are you going to r-read to me?" she joked.

Amity moved closer to Luz, pondering the question she asked. "If you want me to." Luz's eyes widened. "Only if you keep quiet!"

"Ah man. We could do voices!" 

Amity giggled. "No, why don't you sit there and focus on getting warmer. I'll read." She opened up the book to the page she left off on and prepared to start reading. She opened her mouth to read but felt Luz's head fall on her shoulder as she cuddled closer to her. Amity froze, and not because of the cold.

"What are you waiting for? This book was sooo good." 

Amity began to read. Luz became very invested in the book, even though Amity was sure she had read it _several_ times before. She found it kind of cute how Luz was reacting to particular scenes. 

Some time later, Amity had finally finished reading the book. She was very pleased with the ending. She looked over to Luz in hopes she'd want to discuss the book but found her sleeping soundly. Amity smiled fondly but blushed _once again_ when she remembered Luz was laying her head on her shoulder. 

She would feel guilty if she woke her up, but it was a little warmer now. She couldn't tell if it was because the snow was gone or because of the feeling in her chest. Luz was making her feel _weird_. Everytime Luz would come up to her or talk to her even when she didn't want her to. _Or maybe I do?_

Amity's heart fluttered when Luz grabbed her arm in her sleep. _Oh my, she's cute_ , she thought. _Wait, what are you saying?_ Amity turned her head towards the door, wondering if she should check on the snow situation. But truthfully, she didn't want to get up. 

Luz may have been the one who was cold, but Amity definitely was the one warming up to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some fluff after that angsty fanfiction I wrote about Luz lol. 
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali
> 
> tumblr: littleali07


End file.
